staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Grudnia 2011
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:10 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Sześć małych muffinek, odc. 7 (Six little muffins); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Marta mówi! - Wszystko na głowie Marty, odc. 13 (Martha in Charge); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Will i Dewitt - Wyprawa, odc. 9 (The Long March); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:00 Wiadomości Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:05 Pogoda Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Nieuczciwe zagranie, odc. 23 (Felipe strikes out); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Odczarowany wieczór, odc. 14 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Opiekunka: Przygoda w raju (Au Pair 3: Adventures in Paradise); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Teraz Miki! - Wcześnie do łóżka położę się, odc. 4 (Early to Bed); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Córka panny młodej (Daughter of the Bride) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Leslie Hope; wyk.:Luke Perry, Helen Shaver, Joanna Garcia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:10 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Sztuczny Księżyc, odc. 19 (Artificial Moon); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Szlachetna Paczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy - txt.str.777 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Anna Przybylska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Andrzej Grabowski, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Męska rzecz... - Niezwyciężony (Nepobedimyj (Man of the East)) 113'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.ROSJA (2008); reż.:Oleg Pogodin; wyk.:Sergiej Astachow, Olga Fadiejewa, Władimir Epifancew; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Wyspa skarbów - cz. 1 (Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island), ep. 1) - txt.str.777 96'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Hansjörg Thurn; wyk.:Francois Goeske, Diane Siemons-Willens, Tobias Moretti, Jurgen Vogel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Natura bestii (Nature of the Beast); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 06:20 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pręgowani bracia - odc. 4 / 8 (Banded brothers - ep. 4 / 8); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 659 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 660 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 22 Kłopoty z silnikiem (Elias ep. Motortrobbel); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 41 Nos wujka Eugeniusza (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le nez de tonton Eugene); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 "O pięknej Pulcheryi i szpetnej Bestyi" - Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Barwy podwodnego świata - odc. 1 / 3 (Watercolours - ep. 1 / 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 36; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf (sprint) (Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf (sprint)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf (sprint) (Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf (sprint)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:35 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Maria Curie - odc. 1/3 (Maria Curie une femme honorable); serial biograficzny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Co z tą Rosją? (54); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 25; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 25; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:25 The Voice of Poland - Wyniki; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Kino relaks - W doborowym towarzystwie (In good company) 105'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Chris Weitz, Paul Weitz; wyk.:Dennis Quaid, Topher Grace, Scarlett Johansson, Marg Helgenberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - ...i to by było na tyle czyli Jubileusz Jana T. Stanisławskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Córy szczęścia (Córy szczęścia); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Węgry (1999); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 PINK FLOYD Rozmaitości: 1967 - 2005 (PINK FLOYD Miscellany: 1967 - 2005) (PINK FLOYD Miscellany: 1967 - 2005); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_SZ.png 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Telezakupy 08:00 Ekoobywatel 08:15 Dźwignia - gasnące światło na koncercie 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 45 (odc. 45); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - 120 kilometrów wolności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Magazyn reporterów 17:15 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Fonograf 17:55 Profesor 18:05 Eurosąsiedzi 18:20 Zdarzyło się przed laty 18:30 Kronika 18:55 Wokół nas 19:05 Kalejdoskop 19:25 Telezakupy 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 13; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Kronika regionalne 22:00 Menu kulturalne 22:05 Mówi się... 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Stany Zjednoczone według Obamy (United States of Obama, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Świadkowie XX wieku - Kobiety polskie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:55 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:59 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 13; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Tu kultura - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:38 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:02 Jej sukces - odc. 2 - Szkoła tańca; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:07 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 13; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:01 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 45 (odc. 45); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - 120 kilometrów wolności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo_Polsat.svg.png 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 33 7:45 Beyblade Odcinek: 19 8:15 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 47 8:25 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 48 8:35 Pies Huckleberry Odcinek: 49 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 45 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 11 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 16 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Stawka większa niż życie 13:10 Zemsta frajerów 14:50 Się kręci Odcinek: 251 15:45 Złota piłka 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 15 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 2 20:00 Jesteśmy dla dzieci 22:00 Kumple na zabój 0:00 Byt 2:30 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 737 3:30 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 47 3:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 872 4:45 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1774 Plik:Logo-19.png 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA Odcinek: 5 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1514 Sezon: 9 11:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1515 Sezon: 9 11:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1516 Sezon: 9 12:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1517 Sezon: 9 12:35 Układ warszawski Odcinek: 13 13:35 Ugotowani Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 14:35 Top Model Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 15:40 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 176 16:05 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 177 16:30 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 178 17:05 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 179 17:30 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 180 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Miss Agent II: uzbrojona i urocza 22:20 American Pie: Wesele 0:20 Zagłada 2:20 Uwaga! 2:35 Arkana magii 3:55 Rozmowy w toku 4:45 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 311* Nieoczekiwany powrót; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 312* Spoliczkowany; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 313* Duchy; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 314* Sutanna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 315* Waldemar czyli Waldek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Bobrze czy na Wigrach jest dobrze; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 1 - Porwanie - txt.str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 10/15 Zagraniczny gość - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 54 - Zaklęty rewir - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 457 - Przepowiednia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 52 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Nasze twarze - duszpasterz (duszpasterz); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL (65); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 M jak miłość - odc. 853; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Już nie zapomnisz mnie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Łowcy bizonów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 12/13* - Przełom; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Jasminum - txt.str.777 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 853; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Łowcy bizonów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Ranczo - odc. 52* - Zemsta i wybaczenie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (8); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 457 - Przepowiednia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Bez grzechu 74'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Joanna Kreft, Olaf Lubaszenko, Sława Kwaśniewska, Edward Żentara, Ewa Ziętek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Opole 2009 na bis /15/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia